Mechanical seals utilize relatively rotating, contacting seal faces to isolate and seal a pressurized liquid, i.e., the process fluid. To cool the seals and to aid in preventing any passage of process fluid across the seal faces, a second pressurized liquid, i.e., a barrier fluid, is often introduced to the seals on the side of the seal faces opposite that in contact with the process fluid. Springs normally bias the seal faces together. In balanced seal arrangements the pressurized fluids are also applied to piston areas defined on the sides of the seal members opposite the seal faces to aid in closing the seal faces. In general, it is desirable to have the piston area associated with the fluid having the higher pressure to be less than 100% and preferably about 70% of the contact area of the seal faces. This relationship minimizes heat generation from the frictional contact of the seal faces while maintaining a closing force on the seal faces sufficiently high to assure proper sealing. It is also desirable to minimize the contact area of the seal faces so as to minimize heat generation as the seal faces rotate relative to each other. Additionally, when a barrier fluid is employed, a double seal arrangement is often utilized in which the process fluid is confined to one end of the seal and the barrier fluid to the center of the seal with relatively rotating seal faces on either side of the barrier fluid.
In one type of double balanced seal in the prior art, both fluids have access to the rear of the seal members opposite the seal faces and the desired balance ratio of the piston area to the seal face contact area is achieved by providing O-rings slidable in their O-ring grooves behind the respective seal faces of the seal members. Thus, the O-rings slide in the grooves to permit application of fluid pressure from the fluid having the highest pressure to the appropriate piston areas on the sides of the seal members opposite the seal faces. Springs are located within the seal on either side of the seal faces and may be exposed to either or both of the process and barrier fluids. This arrangement has significant limitations. First, since the inner and outer diameters of the O-rings define the balance pressure points for the respective fluids, the radial contact dimension of the seal faces must be sufficiently large to account for the thickness of the O-rings. This limits the design of the seal faces for which minimum contact area is desired. Second, if the O-rings do not will not be achieved as intended. Additionally, the springs, exposed to the process and barrier fluids, are subject to contamination and corrosion.